leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spin-off Pokémon games
Spin-off Pokémon games are that do not fit the model used by the core series and are not developed by Game Freak. These games vary widely in genre, and cover many different consoles and handheld game systems. Sometimes, it is possible to connect the core series games to certain spin-off games in order to get a reward, normally a special Pokémon. In Japanese, and , the names of the spin-off games use Pokémon (Japanese: ポケモン, Korean: 포켓몬, Chinese: 寶可夢 / 宝可梦) instead of Pocket Monsters (Japanese: ポケットモンスター, Korean: 포켓몬스터, Chinese: 精靈寶可夢 / 精灵宝可梦). List of spin-off games Pikachu series * Hey You, Pikachu! (N64 virtual pet; player owns and explores various locations with a , talking to it with a microphone) * (GameCube virtual pet; player watch TV with their Pikachu, and uses the GameCube's clock to unlock new programs) PokéPark series * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (A Wii game; player takes the form of a Pikachu and competes in many minigames while befriending a variety of Pokémon) * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (A Wii game; player takes the form of a Pikachu and helps to restore peace to a land with the help of friends. A sequel to the aforementioned title.) TCG series * (Game Boy strategy game; players use Pokémon Trading Cards to battle instead of actual Pokémon) * Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! (Game Boy strategy, similar to the first game, but including Generation II Pokémon as well. Only released in Japan) Pinball series * (Game Boy pinball game; players can battle and capture various Generation I Pokémon) * (GBA pinball, similar to the first game, but includes Hoenn-native Pokémon only) Puzzle series * (N64 puzzle game, similar to Tetris Attack, and based on the . Only released in North America, Australia and Europe) * (GBC puzzle game, also similar to Tetris Attack) Mystery Dungeon series * * * * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad!, Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad!, and Go For It! Light Adventure Squad! * * Ranger series * (DS action RPG; player is a and visits a new region, Fiore) * (DS action RPG that follows the same formula as its predecessor, but includes Generation IV Pokémon and travels to a new region, Almia) * (DS action RPG; sequel to Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, using the same capture style as Shadows of Almia, once again following the same formula as the previous two games, and travels to a new region, Oblivia) Rumble series * * Pokémon Rumble Blast * Pokémon Rumble U * Pokémon Rumble World * Pokéland Trozei series * (DS puzzle game; players have to line up four Pokémon in a row in order for them to disappear) * (3DS sequel to Pokémon Trozei!) Puck series * (arcade game) * (sequel to Battrio) * (3DS application for use with Tretta) Super Smash Bros. series * Super Smash Bros. (N64 fighting game that pits various Nintendo characters against each other. Pikachu and Jigglypuff are playable, while various Pokémon appear out of Poké Balls to aid in combat) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube sequel to Super Smash Bros., where Pichu and Mewtwo are added as playable characters. As with the previous game, a variety of Pokémon appear as helpers to the fighters, as well as Trophies) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii sequel that sees the addition of Lucario and a Pokémon Trainer as added characters while Pichu and Mewtwo do not return. As in the previous two games, a variety of Pokémon appear as extra help and trophies) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U (Sequel. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, and Charizard return as playable characters, and Greninja is a newcomer to the series, and Mewtwo returning as DLC. Charizard is a standalone character, rather than linked to Squirtle and Ivysaur with the Pokémon Trainer.) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Switch sequel that sees the return of every series veteran, including Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Pokémon Trainer, Lucario, and Greninja. Incineroar is also introduced as a playable fighter.) Other * Picross NP Vol. 1 (SNES game, similar to the unreleased Pokémon Picross. It included 12 Pokémon-themed puzzles, such as ) * Pokémon Play It!, and its remake version Pokémon Play It! Version 2. Both are games for the PC that simulate the Pokémon Trading Card Game. * (N64 first-person rail shooter; player takes pictures of Pokémon on Pokémon Island) * Pokémon Picross (GBC game; player paints by numbers. It was announced in various game magazines in 1999, but was never released) * (DS racing game; players play as Pikachu attempting to outrun Pokémon) * Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure (DS educational game that is played with an attaching keyboard) * PokéPark: Fishing Rally DS (DS Download Play demo) * Pokémon Conquest (DS tactical RPG between the Pokémon and series of games) * Pokédex 3D (3DS Pokédex for Generation V) * Pokédex 3D Pro (3DS National Pokédex for Generation V) * Pokémon Art Academy (3DS art game crossover between Pokémon and series) * The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon (3DS free downloadable, movie tie-in game; players collect Pokémon to fight thieves) * Pokémon Shuffle (3DS puzzle game) * Detective Pikachu (3DS cinematic adventure) * Pokémon Picross (3DS free downloadable game) * Pokémon GO (mobile application) * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump (mobile application) * Pokémon Quest (Nintendo Switch free downloadable game, mobile application) External links * The Pokémon Company website section (Japanese) ** Full product list (Japanese) * Pokémon Korea website section (Korean) * The Pokémon Company International website all-games section * Nintendo subsite for Pokémon games (Japanese) ** Current games (Japanese) ** Old games (Japanese) * de:Spin-offs fr:Jeux secondaires it:Spin-off zh:旁支系列游戏